Nicole Watterson the Baby
by victauron
Summary: After tampering with an device that Anais created, Nicole Watterson is accidentally turned into a baby and it is up to Gumball, Darwin and Anais to try and restore her to normal before she is stuck as a baby forever. I will update more chapters if people ask me to do so.
1. Chapter 1

Gumball and Darwin were at the game store searching for something.

"Found it yet?" asked Darwin. "No," said Gumball. "You have to, because we've have waited for it for a long time," said Darwin eagerly.

"Hold on a sec," said Gumball. Then he found the game and announced, "I've found it!"

"Yay!" said Darwin as the two went to buy it. After the purchase, the two went out of the video store and headed home. "Man, it's very late and mom must be so worried about us," said Darwin, "She might put us in big trouble. "Pffft, what's the worst she could do to us," said Gumball. "Remember the DVD?" asked Darwin. "Oh yeaaah," said Gumball as he thought back to that incident. "But it won't be as bad as that even if we get caught."

"What do you mean, if we get caught?" asked Darwin curiously. "We are going to sneak in," said Gumball. "Through the back door."

Darwin followed his friend, having a feeling that the plan would fail and they might get caught but still, there wasn't any other choice.

The two ran as fast as they could to their home, passing many houses until finally, Gumball said, "Time for sneaking,"

Then the duo hid under the Robinsons's fence then silently climbed over and got to the backyard.

Then they walked up to their back door and opened it. But when they opened, they found themselves staring right at their mother, Nicole Watterson.

"Gumball and Darwin Watterson! Where were you this time? We were worried sick and thought you got lost!" she said in an angry tone towards the two. "Um what time is it?" asked Gumball nervously. "It's ten thirty and partly past bedtime and you even had the nerve to miss dinner," she said towards them. "And as punishment for staying out for a long time, you are grounded for a month and if you went to get something, I will take it from you," she said.

The two had no choice but to hand over their newly bought game to their mother and sadly walked up the stairs to their bedroom.

As they were lying in bed, Darwin told Gumball, "I told you it would fail." "Blasted Mom!" ranted Gumball angrily. "What are you saying?" said Darwin. "I know it now," said Gumball. "If she weren't here, we would all be free and do whatever we wanted but we can't because she controls us all and thanks to her, we cannot play that game we wanted for months," said Gumball. "I kinda agree with that," said Darwin.

"Yes, and I want it all to happen someday," Gumball said. "But it will never happen sadly and we have to face our grounding," he said.

At the moment, the two saw a shooting star. "A shooting star! Quick! Make a wish!" said Darwin eagerly to Gumball.

Gumball closed his eyes and made a wish while Darwin closed his and made his. In his head, Gumball wished, "I wish that I was older than mom and she was younger than me so I can be in control."

Meanwhile, while the two brothers were lying in bed making wishes, Anais was silently tinkering with a machine that she was secretly working on.

Anais was a proud that she was close to finishing it, a device that can age a person older or younger and she wanted to use it to make her older so everyone could listen to what she said. She was also glad it was carefully disguised as a very cool-looking alarm clock but she usually hid it away in case.

Just as she was putting in the last piece, she heard her door open and quickly put away her tools but could do nothing about hiding her invention.

"Good night, sweetheart," said Nicole Watterson to her child. "Good night, mom," she said. Suddenly, Nicole noticed the strange clock lying besides her daughter's bed and walked towards it. "What's this?" she asked her daughter.

"Nothing," Anais said nervously. "Can I at least have a look at it," asked Nicole. "No, it's very secret," said Anais. But her mom ignored it and walked over to it and looked over it and just while looking, she accidentally pressed a button and her daughter said, "Noooooo," just as there was a flash.

After it cleared, Anais looked down and saw that where her mother once stood, was a pile of clothes. "Oh no," she said looking at it but then she saw something wiggle around inside and she lifted it up to see that it was a cute blue baby cat.

"Wait, what did it set her age too," thought Anais and she went over to her invention to see that it was set on infant. "No," she thought. "Mom, must have accidently set it herself," she thought. "But what to do with her," she continued to think but just as she turned, the baby crawled out of her room down the hallway and headed to Gumball and Darwin's room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again, I shall update when people ask me too, because my main interest is in another story and this was just an idea that popped into my head.**

Gumball and Darwin lay in bed, sadly accepting their fate. As they were about to drift off to sleep, Gumball said, "Did you hear something?" "Yes," replied Darwin. "I think it came from the front door," said Gumball. "I hope it's not a scary monster," said Darwin.

Then the two tip-toed silently to their room entrance and opened the door to find a baby blue cat.

"I wonder where did this baby come from and how did it get in the house?" asked Gumball. "Don't ask me, I've got absolutely no idea at all," said Darwin. "But what should we do with her," said Gumball. "How did you know it was a girl?" asked Darwin. "The eyelashes," replied Gumball.

As they were pondering on what to do with the baby, Anais ran to them. "Thank goodness that mom didn't get very far," she said.

"Mom?" Gumball and Darwin asked dumbstruck. "Mom tampered with a device I made and got turned into a baby and it wasn't my fault," explained Anais. "We should change her back to normal as fast as possible," said Anais.

"Why?" asked Gumball. "Because, since the device was incomplete, one blast from it could make a person stay in the form that they have from the device forever unless they are turned back to normal within 72 hours," said Anais, "And worse, the device needs a new battery and needs to be completed," she concluded.

"Mom will remain a baby forever?" asked Gumball and Darwin. "Exactly, unless I fix the device and turn her back after 3 days starting from tommorow," she said.

"Really, because I was going to have a little fun with her," said Gumball in a slightly sinister voice. "I don't like the sound of that voice," thought Darwin. "It's really late and we're all very tired," said Anais, "And take care of mom while you're in bed," she said as she was heading back to her room.

"I can't believe we have to babysit her," said Darwin. "Me too," said Gumball.

So they sealed their windows shut, locked the doors and got into bed with Gumball holding Nicole tight in bed.

The next day, the two woke up and went down for breakfast, with their mom tagging along. "Guys," said Anais as she came downstairs, "Do we still have any baby food?"

Darwin went to look in the kitchen cupboards. "There's only one jar," he said. Then her looked at its date. "It's expired," said Darwin. The three of them groaned upon realizing that they were going to have to spend the morning buying baby food to feed their mom and diapers to for her. Before they headed out the door, they made sure all the windows were shut and then got some money and went out.

While the trio was out, Richard came down to eat breakfast and he was very surprised the instant he saw baby Nicole Watterson. "Who are you and where did you come from?" he asked it. "I'm your wife," Nicole tried to say but it came out as "Goo!" "It's so cute how you talk," he said as he held her up.

Nicole tried desperately to tell him to stop and that she was his wife but it only came out as more baby sounds. "Oh great, I can't speak," she thought to herself.

"Let's get some baby food," said Richard and he got out the expired can of baby food and spooned some into her mouth and after a few spoonfuls, she vomited all over him and on the ground. Richard got a towel and wiped the vomit off him. "Let's go watch some TV instead," he said. "Do you know anything about taking care of babies?!" Nicole thought.

The two went to the couch and Richard set Nicole besides him. Then, Richard grew a little sleepy and said, "I'll take my nap," and lay on the couch with Nicole as the pillow.

Nicole scrambled to get free of Richard's head but it was too heavy and could do nothing but stay there.

Then, the door opened and Gumball, Darwin, and Anais came back with a bag of baby food and diapers and looked surprised seeing Richard lying on Nicole.


	3. Chapter 3

**Keep the reviews coming and be sure to check out my other fanfics.**

Gumball, Darwin and Anais's mouths dropped wide open upon seeing what was in front of them.

"So, do any of you know where this baby came from," asked Richard Watterson after waking up. "Should we tell him the story," whispered Gumball to Anais. "Yes, after all, what bad things could possibly happen," replied Anais.

"What are you whispering about?" asked Richard. "Um, this baby is mom," said Darwin. "You're joking, you wouldn't want to lie to your own father would you," said Richard suspiciously. "Nooooo," the three said.

"Oh well, back to my nap," said Richard as he fell asleep again.

"Now let's feed her we bought," said Gumball. Then they unpacked and got out the baby food and Gumball went to find a stool for her and after he found it, Anais put Nicole on the stool and fed the food and Darwin watched. "Finally, good food," thought Nicole.

Afterwards, Anais said, "What's that smell?" "It's awful," said Gumball. "Don't tell me we have to change her diaper," said Darwin. "I'm afraid we have too," said Anais checking. The two groaned.

_One smelly diaper change later,_

"Good grief, it's finally over," said Gumball, glad that he got through having to prepare the diapers. "Let's go play video games," he also added. "Wait, didn't mom ground us?" asked Darwin. "But since she's younger than us now, we can do whatever we want to," said Gumball. "Good point," said Darwin. "Uh guys, you also have to watch her to make sure she doesn't crawl out, I'm going to go finish the machine now," said Anais. After she went upstairs, the two sat on the floor, put in that new video game they anticipated and played. During that time, Nicole Watterson got of the stool and tried to get them to stop, but they ignored her and continued to play.

Frustrated, Nicole Watterson tried to pull at them and kicked them but with her baby feet, she couldn't do much damage and could do nothing but sit there but then noticed an open window.

Shortly afterwards, Anais said, "It needs a few parts that I can't find in the house." Then she noticed Nicole wasn't there. "Where's mom?" asked Anais frantically. "What?" the two asked, then looked up and saw that their mother was gone and a window was open. "You guys were supposed to look after her, not play your dumb video game," said Anais. "But we had waited for it for a long time and it's not dumb," said Gumball. "Whatever, just go find mom before she gets in serious trouble," said Anais. The three ran outside to find Nicole crawling across the street and some cars had crashed, trying to not hit her. They ran as fast as they could to get her, while also avoiding cars and Darwin got hit on the head by a brick that came out of nowhere.

By the time they crossed the road, Nicole was crawling on the roof. Gumball, Darwin and Anais quickly got up to the roof only to find that she was on the bottom and Nicole pulled out her pacifier to give out a raspberry at the three.

"Grrrrrr," said Gumball as they continued to chase after Nicole.

Nicole crawled up a seasaw and just when the three thought her would catch her, tripped over a rock and fell onto the seasaw, propelling Nicole into the air and then she landed on them two.

As Nicole was crawling off again, Gumball caught her. "Gotcha," he said. Then the three walked home.

"Never play video games when you're supposed to watch someone ever again," shouted Anais angrily. "Well at least we got her," said Gumball.

Anais sighed. "I'm going to go out and look for the pieces and parts while you two stay at home. "Uggggh, we have to babysit her again," they both groaned as the three of them all entered their house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Turns out that I was able to come back earlier than I expected and I had a very great time on vacation. Anyways, back to the story.**

After the three got back home from finding baby Nicole, Anais went to search for the parts needed to complete her device while Gumball and Darwin went back to playing video games.

"Hey Gumball, what if mom crawls out again?" asked Darwin. "Don't worry, I've got just the plan," he said as he went to get something. Then a few seconds later, he was back and carrying a laundry basket and put it on where baby Nicole was. "Now, let's get back to playing video games," said gum ball and the two played that new game.

While the two were playing, baby Nicole was trying her best to get out of that prison that Gmball put her in. "This is harder than I thought now that I'm a baby now," she thought. She kept on trying and jumped kicked and tried whatever she could but couldn't get out and finally gave up. "Hey Gumball, what if mom crawls out again?" asked Darwin. "Don't worry, I've got just the plan," he said as he went to get something. Then a few seconds later, he was back and carrying a laundry basket and put it on where baby Nicole was. "Now, let's get back to playing video games," said gum ball and the two played that new game. "You are grounded are not supposed to be playing video games," Nicole tried to shout at the two but it only came out as a squeak.

"Gumball, I think that if mom gets back to normal, we won't be allowed to play video games anymore until our grounding is over," said Darwin. Gumball gasped when he heard that and thought about it and had an idea but said, "Then lets play while we still can."

Meanwhile, Anais found some batteries and some pieces of metal and said, "Well, only a few more left to pick," as she continued her search. But then, she accidentaly stumbled into a dog yard and saw a very fierce dog that chased her and she ran, screaming as it chased her.

Back at the home, Gumball and Darwin were still playing and Gumball said, "You know Darwin, now that mom's younger than us and not in charge anymore, we are in charge and dad's to lazy to control us," "And what exactly do you want to say," asked Darwin. "What I want to say is that we are in charge and can do whatever we want," said Gumball. "And we can't do it if mom's back to normal," he added. "So what are we waiting for, let's go," said Darwin cheerfully and the duo ran out. "Oh great," thought Nicole.

They painted graffiti on walls, did weird stuff on the roof, went across the roads very quickly on a bike and jumped over cars and did a bunch of other weird stuff for a while.

Meanwhile, Anais managed to successfully get out of the dogyard but got a piece of her dress torn and had dirt all over her and said,"I'm never going back there ever again," as she was heading home. As she was heading home, she didn't notice an angry mob chase Gumball and Darwin as she was too focused on getting home.

When she pushed open the door, she found a basket with baby Nicole under it and Gumball and Darwin were nowhere to be found. "Where did they go?" thought Anais. But just as she finished thinking, the door opened again and out stood Gumball and Darwin, with dirt and soot all over them and Gumball had a black eye.

"What happened to you two," asked Anais, surprised at the appearance of the two. "Nothing," they both lied. Then they noticed that Anais's dress seemed to be in rags. "What happened to you," they asked. "Dog," she said.

"Now if you'll excuse me," she said, "I have to go put the parts I found into the device," she said as she went upstairs.

After she left, the two went to the sofa with Nicole still under it. "What should we do to her," asked Gumball. "I'll sing a lullaby," said Darwin. "What?" asked Gumball surprised but before he could protest any further, Darwin was singing one to Nicole and she liked it very much. "Whatever, said Gumball and he sang his own but it was very horrible and it made Nicole cover her ears and she thought, "This is the worst thing I've ever heard in my life," and it was also horrible to Darwin and he shouted, "Make it stop!" and Gumball stopped.

"Maybe mines is better,"said Darwin and he sang his and it made baby Nicole fall asleep. Gumball felt a tinge of jealousy when he saw that and thought, "Whatever, it's just some dumb lullaby."

**Note: Also check out my other fanfic, Multiversal Crossover and review it and I don't think I will update a new chapter every day on weekdays since I'll be busy with school but I'll try my best to update a new chapter every day for this and my other fanfic.**


	5. Chapter 5

Gumball stood up watching his mother fall asleep. "That's cute," said Darwin when he saw the whole thing.

Gumball just scoffed. "So, I wonder what Anais is doing right now," said Darwin. "Probably working on her dumb device," said Darwin. While Gumball was talking, he suddenly had an evil thought. "You know Darwin," he said, "I'm thinking maybe it wouldn't be so bad if mom was a baby forever." "What are you talking about?" asked Darwin.

"Remember those times when I said that since mom is a baby and we are older than her now, she can't control us," "Yes, but what do you want to say?" said Darwin suspiciously. "What I'm saying is that we could do whatever we wanted forever if she was stuck a baby forever," said Gumball with a more malicious tone in his voice. Darwin felt a tiny bit nervous but said, "That does sound good but we'll just have to accept our fate."

"Accept fate!" shouted Gumball angrily, "She grounded us and has huge control in our lives and we would be having more fun right now if we could and I want to find some other way!"

Darwin immediately figured out what Gumball wanted but didn't want to imply something about the device.

Gumball, with the evil look on his face increasing, paced around the room and finally said, "I've got it!"

"What!" said Darwin. "I will destroy the device so mom can stay a baby forever and we can have all the freedom!" said Gumball and then he laughed evilly.

"No," said Darwin. "You don't understand," shouted Gumball in a somewhat demonic tone.

Then he ran upstairs, and Darwin quickly got up and ran after him but Gumball was faster and just when he caught up to Gumball, he found Gumball smashing apart Anais's device while laughing maniacally.

"Gumball, stop!" shouted Darwin, trying to stop him and after many tries, he finally slapped Gumball in the face really hard.

"Ow," said Gumball in his normal voice. "Dude, you went crazy and destroyed mom's only way of returning to normal!" Darwin said frantically. "Oh no, what have I done!" shouted Gumball.


	6. Chapter 6

**Didn't update because I was busy and out of ideas. Since I am running out of ideas, some of you can send me a PM advising me about how to continue. **

Gumball looked with shock at what he had just done. "Oh why did I have to go crazy and smash the device!" he shouted angrily. "Now it's all my fault that mom will be a baby forever," he said with sadness in his voice. Darwin agreed in his head but didn't say anything. Then, Gumball stepped outside of his room, walked down the stairs, and was about to go out the door, when suddenly, Darwin asked, "Where are you going?" "I'm going to take a walk," he said as he opened the door and went out.

While he was walking, he was feeling large guilt but still, did feel that he did make some sense when he said that they could do whatever they wanted without mom but now wasn't the time for it. While walking he was too busy moping and looking at the ground to notice Anais and the two bumped into each other. "What are you doing?" she asked, surprised. Gumball thought for a moment about his situation and lied, "Just taking a walk on the street, to remember something." "Remember what?" she asked with suspicion. "Nothing," he lied. "It's about mom isn't it?" she asked. "No," lied Gumball. Anais eyed him suspiciously. The moment continued until Gumball said, "Is that Daisy the Donkey," pointing behind her. "Where?" she asked as she turned her head eagerly to look to see only to discover that there was nothing and when she turned her head back, she saw Gumball already running down the street really fast. She wanted to give chase but then remembered about Nicole Watterson and ran back home. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: Guest, my answer to your question is that I'm not a Christian but anyways thank you lexboss for your patience and for providing some ideas. **

Anais ran back home and opened the door and found baby Nicole Watterson under a basket.

She gave a sigh of relief that Nicole Watterson was safe, but then realized something. The device came in mind and she raced upstairs to her room to see what happened to it. She ran into her room to see Darwin sitting besides it and that it was all ruined. "What happened!" she asked, surprised. "Gumball went all crazy and smashed it to pieces and now mom is going to stay a baby forever!" Darwin said as he grabbed Anais's shirtcollar, and had tears in his eyes. Anais's mouth fell open. "This is just great, first mom got turned into a baby and now her only way of returning to normal is gone," she sighed.

"We'll just have to live with her as a baby forever," she said again.

"No," said Darwin, as he stood up. "What do you mean?" asked Anais, distraught. "We'll help you complete it," he said. "Are you kidding?" said Anais, "It is to complex for you to understand and it took me days to build it." "We'll help you get the pieces," he said. Anais smiled. "Get dad into this too," she said.

Darwin obeyed and immediately went downstairs where he found Richard Watterson taking a nap using baby Nicole Watterson as a pillow and she didn't like it.

"Dad," shouted Darwin in a very loud voice. "What!" he said as he suddenly woke up. Darwin went and told him the entire story about the device, mom becoming a baby and seeing the device was all the proof Richard needed to believe and he agreed.

"After all, I like Nicole as an adult rather than a baby because it feels lonely having no one who really understands you," "Hey!" Darwin and Anais interrupted angrily. "I'm just saying," he said. "Now, tell us where to begin," he said.

Anais presented them with a map of the places where to find them and the three set out and Anais gave them some walkie-talkies she picked up during her search for the pieces.

Darwin was the first to find a piece and he found a soda can in the junkyard while avoiding Tina. Anais used some money to buy lots of big batteries and some machine pieces, while Richard searched in the house and found an old toy he played with which was needed to complete the machine. "I'll be worth it," he said, deciding to do it. Back in the junkyard, Darwin found some car tires and a car wheel as well as a fuel tank but even though he felt strange about getting them, he still picked them.

The collecting of materials went well and lasted the rest of the day but meanwhile, Gumball was still walking down the street, very regretful about what he did when suddenly, a voice in his head said, "Go home," "Why," replied Gumball to the voice. "Do it!" it commanded him. "No, you made me cause mom to be a baby forever!" said Gumball angrily to the voice. "Think about it, all the freedom you will have which will all be gone if you help her," the voice said, persuasively. "Never," said Gumball, adamant. "Then I shall take you by force," the voice angrily said before it possessed Gumball. Afterwards, Gumball had evil eyebrows and yellow eyes similar to when he smashed the device, and then laughed evilly.

It was nighttime by the time they got home and Anais said, "Let's get to work," "Finally," panted both Darwin and Richard. Then they helped Anais carry the parts up to her bedroom where they put it and Anais began work. After a few boring hours, it was a few minutes before midnight and the device was completed. Anais brushed away some sweat.

Right at the moment there was a loud sound which traveled all the way up to her bedroom and the bedroom door was kicked down.

Everyone saw that it was Gumball but he had evil eyebrows and evil eyes and cackled evilly. "Not again," said Darwin, seeing that Gumball was evil again.

Gumball made a run for the device and before he reached it, he was tackled by Richard, Darwin and Anais. "How long should we hold him?" asked Darwin. "I'm not sure," said Anais nervously.

Gumball continued to try and get toward but was couldn't move under the weight. "Gumball, snap out of it!" yelled Darwin frantically to him. But he only made an animalistic noise. "Gumball, remember," said Darwin, with tears in his eyes.

After a few moments, it seemed nothing happened but then the red iris faded from his eyes and his eyebrows were back to normal. "What happened?" he asked. "You became evil again and almost ruined mom's chance to return to normal Again," replied Darwin. "Well, I shall make it up by, er, what?" asked Gumball. "By helping us," said Anais, and it wasn't easy getting those parts and fixing the device. "Sorry," said Gumball with a guilty expression. "I'll go get her clothes," he said and went off and a few seconds later, was back with Nicole's clothes. He laid them on Nicole Watterson and stepped back while Anais set the age on the machine right, aimed the pointer, and pressed the button.

The machine started up and zapped Nicole with a large electric bolt which lit up the entire room and there was lots of smoke.

When the smoke cleared, Nicole Watterson was standing there, badly dressed in her clothes.

"Mom," Gumball, Darwin, and Anais all cheered as they hugged their mother. She hugged them back. "Mom, I'm very sorry for almost ruining your chance to turn back to normal," said Gumball in a sad voice toward her. "Oh, Gummypus," she said to him, while Darwin and Anais giggled at the name. "You can ground me for as long as possible," said Gumball. "I don't care about my game anymore." Nicole thought for a second and said, "You are no longer grounded," "What?!" the three said in surprise. "Well, you did help turn me back to normal despite what you did earlier with it and I wanted to thank you," she said to him. "Thank You! Thank You so much!" said Gumball happily. "You are welcome," she said as she touched her son's head.

* * *

_Two days later,_

It was school again and Gumball was feeling happy that he was no longer grounded. He went to his locker and reached inside of it. "So how was your weekend?" came a familiar voice. He turned to see it was Penny and felt the love for her. "Just fine," he said.

**The End**


End file.
